A random access memory (RAM) device includes a memory array with numerous memory cells interconnected to store information. Control circuitry is provided to facilitate accessing the memory cells. For example, a non-volatile memory (NVM) array includes NVM memory cells and control circuitry for accessing the information stored. In the case of an NVM array, data is retained even when power is removed.
However, as the demand for larger capacity storage continues, devices become larger. For example, larger arrays with more memory cells along with more complex control circuitry require a larger chip area in order to accommodate the components. This results in higher costs. Additionally, conventional RAM devices with integrated control circuitry reduce flexibility since some types of memories, such as phase change RAMs (PCRAMs) or magnetic RAMs (MRAMs), require high thermal budget. This may create processing issues with the control circuitry.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide improved memory devices.